Lennier
Lennier was Delenn's diplomatic aide on Babylon 5. Early Life Lennier was born into the Minbari religious caste and was part of the clan Third Fane of Chudomo. Raised in temple, Lennier studied the ways of his caste and attained the rank of novitiate''The Parliament of Dreams'' whether this is a religious title or a governmental rank is not known. During his time on homeworld, Lennier was trained in the Minbari martial arts which he repeatedly demonstrates throughout his life. He also studied mathematical statistics attaining the rank of master adept.The Quality of Mercy When the Earth-Minbari War broke out, to which Lennier's part in is unknown, he lost some of his family in the destruction of the Black Star.There All the Honor Lies Delenn's Aide on Babylon 5 Being highly spoken of by his teacher Lennier was assigned to Satai Delenn in 2258.The Parliament of Dreams At first, his duties were small but he did sit in for Delenn for the extradition vote on Deathwalker.Deathwalker Later in 2259 when Delenn began her transformation, Lennier was called upon to tell the Humans, namely Sheridan and Ivanova, the reason for the Minbari surrender at the Battle of the Line.Points of Departure Throughout 2259, Lennier's role as aide to Delenn seemed to widen and deepen as was his appearances at important times. He accompanied Delenn to Minbar when she was to be removed from the Grey Council because of the changes she underwent. Later, he was an instrument in the exposure of a conspiracy within his clan against Sheridan, which could have removed him and increased tensions with Earth. In 2260, when Delenn and Sheridan with the Rangers began to secretly fight the recent Shadow emergence, Lennier frequently accompanied the two on missions of very high risk. He was also critically injured early that year in a terrorist bombing saving the Centauri ambassador Londo Mollari. Later that year, Lennier's duties became much more important when he began, probably in association with the Rangers and others, running weapons, technology and information from place to place to help fight the Shadows.Meditations on the Abyss In the last year of the Shadow War, Lennier was present at most all of the major battles and encounters including the decisive Coriana VI, which ended with the Shadows and Vorlons final departure to the rim. With the war now over, he worked closely with Delenn and Sheridan in solidifing the presents of Babylon 5 as a fully independant state. When it became clear that the Minbari had become divided and that fighting between the castes was imminent, he went back with Delenn to Minbar to attend to the current crisis. It was also in the midst of this that he and Delenn first encountered the Drakh attacking shipping lanes, and trying to ally themselves with a faction of the religious caste for territorial gain.Lines of Communication When the Minbari civil war broke out, he was once again nearly killed trying to preserve the lives and honor of others.Rumors, Bargains and LiesFor the rest of 2261, Lennier helped Delenn organize the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and then Earth into a new alliance. Ranger Lennier With the birth of the new alliance in 2262 Lennier decides to join the Anla'Shok. With Sheridan by her side, he claims that along with a desire to fill a void left by the death of Marcus, he also feels as though he is no longer needed as Delenn's aide on Babylon 5 and wishes to earn her respect and make her proud of him by serving the Rangers.The Very Long Night of Londo MollariBut in reality, he is leaving to avoid the feelings he has developed for Delenn over the years. Never the less, Lennier begins training to be a Ranger and despite developing a hardened temperment to which others are concerned, he is the ideal Ranger recruit. After a few months, Lennier visits the station on the Brakiri Day of the Dead where a temporarily resurrected Mr.Morden, tells him that he will one day betray the Rangers.Day of the DeadLennier returns to training this time on a Whitestar ship under the command of Captain Enrique Montoya, where he again proves worthiness as Ranger when he helps a fellow trainee discover where he belongs in life.Meditations on the Abyss It is from this ship that he sets out to find evidence of who's responsible for the recent attacks on the shipping lanes. Disobeying orders and nearly dieing, Lennier discovers that the Centauri are the ones responsible for the attacks, makes a recording of it and gives it to president Sheridan.Darkness AscendingLater, during the war with the Centauri, accompanying Delenn on a mission to Minbar their ship is nearly destroyed when a Centauri battleship attacks them. Just before they think they are going to be killed, Lennier declares his love for her. While they are being rescued, Delenn implies that she didn't really hear what he said but tells him she felt very complimented by it never the less.The Fall of Centauri Prime A Rogue Despite having taken extraordinary risks to save lives and do good, Lennier succumbed to his greatest weakness: his love for Delenn. On the way to the new alliance headquarters on Minbar, Lennier leaves Sheridan behind a sealed door purposely during an emergency on board a Whitestar. Although Sheridan gets himself out of that situation, Lennier has run away in fighter ship in shame and ignores an attempt by Delenn to talk to him. On Minbar after dinner with Emperor Mollari, Delenn receives a message from Lennier expressing his sorrow over what happen and that he meant Sheridan no harm, but said he could not come back until he has discovered what he truely is and how to redeem himself in her eyes.Objects at Rest Lennier apparently died during the Telepath War sometime between 2262 and 2267, just prior to the Drakh attack on Earth possibly trying to redeem himself to Delenn. seehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lennier, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telepath_War andhttp://www.midwinter.com/lurk/novels/012.htmlHis name is remembered with honor at a farewell dinner for Sheridan in 2281.Sleeping in Light Personality Friends Delenn She had been Lennier's closest and dearest of personal friends. Coming to her as a simple novitiate with a life spent mostly in temple, he learned much about the outside world and gained much experience in the area of diplomacy and alien relations. But for the most part, it was Delenn's caring and nurturing soul that he truly admired. And after only a short time he began to revere her, swearing himself to her side at all times. Soon this reverance would turn to a perfect love for her. But when Delenn and Sheridan began their relationship, Lennier outwardly accepted it but never did so in his heart. This led to his eventual downfall. Garibaldi Lennier and Mr. Garibaldi were friends while serving on Babylon 5. Handling all the security arrangements for the ambassadors and their guests, Garibaldi came into frequent contact with Lennier and so it wasn't long before the two began talking outside of the job. Their friendship seemed to begin in 2258 when Lennier helped him finish assembling, with some Minbari technology, a twentieth century motorcycle to which they both shared a ride on through the corridors of Babylon 5.Eyes (episode)Other instance of their friendship occured when he didn't believe that Lennier would organize a cover up, to prevent the truth from getting out on the issue of Sheridan being accused of murder.''There All the Honor Lies''In the next few years, the two often spoke to each other including one instance in 2261, with Lennier disbelieving that Mr. Garibaldi quit security.The Illusion of Truth Vir Lennier and Vir often shared their thoughts and feelings on the many hassles and pressures of being ambassadorial aides, usually meeting at a drinks bar on the Zocalo at late times. The Fall of Night Referances Category:People Category:Males Category:Minbari Category:Religious Caste Category:Ambassadorial aides Category:Rangers